Hold Me
by Kuruk
Summary: And although I sometimes hate myself for loving her a silly woman that was nothing but a pest, it all goes away when she says those two words: 'Hold me'.


Hey guys!

I was tired of so much angst and drama and needed to write some nice fluff to get me happy and ready for the angst and drama that I'm writing in all my other fics... so I thought up of one of my favorite characters and made him fluffy, despite everything he can be...

A Jamie/Farm Girl fluffy romance, just so that you know.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Hold Me**_

_****_I abhor the fact that sometimes, when I look into those two chocolate colored orbs of hers, I just want her to be mine. I don't care about the fact that she's just another human being, or that she's my rival, or that most of the time she makes me want to rip her head off…

I remember the first few days that I met her. I hated her; she just wanted to get to know me, or so she'd say…

Every single day she'd appear on my property, leaning on my purple fence with a nervous smile as her chocolate orbs took in the product of my blood, sweat and tears.

I would stare at her, thinking at how stupid and silly those pigtails looked on a grown woman, trying my best to ignore her as she tried to muster up the courage to talk to me.

Just when she was about to I'd pretend to notice her and let all my annoyance run loose. "Can't you read!?" I'd snap, dropping whatever I was doing and looking at her as if I might strike her dead by just doing so.

She'd jump, look around in fright and surprise at my sudden and violent reaction. That used to be my favorite part of how we interacted; that stupefied look on her little face when I snapped at her.

"W-who m-me?" she'd stammer.

"Yes you! Do you see any other illiterate idiots around here!?" I'd snap incredulously, I'd point at the sign next to my house, "Unauthorized personnel aren't allowed! You're unauthorized!"

"I-I'm sorry…" she'd say, trying to explain why she was here in the first place.

I'd wave her off and turn my back to her. "Get out of here before I open the fence at let my dog deal with you!"

She'd cry out and run away; back towards her little, pathetic farm by the river, leaving me alone and therefore satisfied…

Things continued like that until the next week…

She didn't come around anymore, instead, whenever I'd come out of my house in the mornings, I'd find a meticulously wrapped jar of very berry jam waiting for me.

At first I'd throw them away when I knew she was watching, but after a while of throwing away perfectly good jars of my favorite dish, I started tossing them in my rucksack as stealthily as I could, hoping that she wouldn't see.

Obviously she saw, because the next day she came in person to deliver the jars to me.

And I'd accept them just to make her go away… until he started staying around to talk with me. When that started happening I'd snap at her… that worked until she'd giggle at my scathing remarks and stay with me even longer…

And after I learned to accept that, she started to…stay even longer… and after the usual merry-go-round of acceptance she decided to make her feelings known to me.

It was spring's twilight, and she had just arrived at my farm. I was making some fodder out of my grass when she hopped over my fence and ran over to be next to me.

"You're still unauthorized," I warned in a low tone.

She yelped and ran back to where she had been standing. "Sorry Jamie!" she exclaimed, "I forgot that you didn't like it when people come over your fence! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

I waved her off, smirking for no reason. "It's okay," I reassured her in a very un reassuring way, I shrugged, "I can't expect for that pretty little head of yours to remember things like that, can I?"

I didn't realize what I had said until she spoke. She was blushing pink as if she had just been complimented by a man unfortunate enough to be attracted to her, and I cocked my head at her in confusion. "What the heck's the matter with you!?" I demanded, "Out with it!"

"Y-you… think I'm pretty…" she said.

My eyes widened, and widened, and widened… Then I exploded. "_What!?_" I snapped, laughing incredulously to boot, "I _didn't _say that you were pretty, you idiot! I said that you were an _idiot_!"

The blush faded, her eyes seemed to sparkle just a bit. I don't know why, but I felt like a bad person right at that moment. "O-oh… well… I'm sorry for… assuming that you did…" she looked down at the ground, trying to hide her wet eyes, "I guess that really was stupid of me…"

She turned to leave, but I yelled after her, feeling like I had to make it up to her or something. "What did you want?"

He turned around, eyes glistening. "I-I… was going to ask you if you wanted to… go with me to the café tonight…"

My eyes started widening again. She turned around and ran back to her farm.

Only one thought was in my mind.

_I'm an idiot._

She didn't visit me for a while after that. I didn't get anymore jam in my mailbox or otherwise and my farm had turned… lonely without her annoying presence.

Did I miss her?

I told myself that I didn't; that I couldn't miss someone stupid like that. A stupid human being that had turned my Harvest Goddess into a statue, a human that destroyed the world and wreaked havoc on everything that I held dear, not a silly woman that acted like a silly girl with stupid, silly pigtails and big chocolate orbs that looked at me… differently than anyone else did…

No way…

Summer came, and many times I had considered in dropping by that little farm by the river's edge… only to turn back when I saw an idiot like that craftsmen apprentice and that fishing hobo loitering by her farm or just because I didn't know what I would say to her when I appeared on her porch.

It was the Beach Festival when I would see her next…

For some reason, when I saw her in that bathing suit… my eyes lingered on her as they should when you're… _attracted _to someone. No, I told myself, tearing my eyes off her as I stretched a little; I wasn't attracted to such a silly girl like her.

"Jamie!" I jumped and turned around… only to come face to face with the silly girl herself. She was beaming at me… and well, it kind of made me feel better, seeing her smile at me like that. And it made my heart skip a beat, for some stupid reason…

"Wh-what?" I tried snapping meanly, failing.

"Good luck!" she exclaimed, then ran off to join the two fishing idiots that had formed her posse now that she no longer visited me.

I felt a tinge of envy and chased it away in anger, crossing my arms over my chest and huffing in mock annoyance just in case anyone was looking at me. The only problem was that a small bit of pink had crept into my cheeks… and I hated that I couldn't control that…

At least while I was swimming I didn't have to think about that silly girl, right?

Wrong.

While I swam in the ocean, I found myself thinking about her and if she was okay, swimming in an ocean like this… a really dangerous ocean…

That's when the whirlpool dragged me in.

I had been winning, naturally. Even in a preoccupied state I can swim rather well and perform at my best… but I hadn't been aware of my surroundings, like an idiot, and that's when that damned whirlpool pulled me in…

And I thought I was done for…

Until I heard that annoying voice.

"_Jamie!"_ she screamed, swimming towards me frantically.

What was she doing? Why the heck was she risking everything just to get to me? Why did she care so much about me? I hated her; I'd made that perfectly clear over the time that we'd known each other but she still chose to come after me with everything she had.

Why?

She was pulled into the whirlpool too, and her hand grasped mine. The first time we held hands, I thought distantly as I swallowed seawater that almost made me gag and sent a thousand needles into my lungs…

She pulled me close to her… our first hug… I thought distantly as I began to fall into unconsciousness.

And then…

All of a sudden the tides changed and we were sent flying out of the whirlpool… and crashing into the final colored buoy that I needed to win…

After that her posse pulled us out and I vomited seawater, all the while a crowd of idiotic onlookers gathering around us… her hand resting on my shoulder…

When I had finished with my pathetic display, Mayor Theodore announced that we had both won the competition since we had both touched the final buoy at the same time… so he didn't know who to give the power berry to…

"Give it to her…" I mumbled, walking away, "I don't want to see her passing out for working too hard anymore… the idiot…" My first gift to her, I thought warily as I looked back, met her eyes and saw that she was blushing in the same way that she had the day that I had chased her away…

And then, after that day, things changed…

She started coming around my farm again, and this time I let her trespass as much as she wanted. She gave me as many of my favorite very berry jams as I wanted, though I never asked her for any and she didn't seem to need to ask me.

She never did ask me to go out with her again… whenever a festival came in which couple usually came together we would know where to go and where to meet without ever having to ask each other if we wanted to go…

My inhibitions about her faded, my guard started dropping and when the day came that she finally got the last magical note she needed to free the Harvest Goddess, I was there with her…

And when the Goddess saw that I was looking at the silly farm girl with the eyes of someone that loved her, she smiled at me knowingly and shooed me away to talk to her, a mischievous look on her face…

And then, the next day, she gave me a blue feather. I felt the precious thing in my hand; so velvety and soft, unstained by dirt or anything else unlike her; filthy and scraped and bruised everywhere from having to climb the mountain to get it from the bluebird…

She was anxious when I finally pocketed stuck the thing in my hat and gave her the closest thing to a smile I'd ever given her. "Okay, you idiot," I'd said, no bite in my voice for once.

And then, she smiled at me, and I felt warm inside. "It's Jill, you idiot," she whispered huskily, "Now, shut up and hold me."

I did. And man did Jill ever seem more beautiful to me then she did at that moment…

And while, sometimes, I hate myself for loving her, for kissing her forehead in the morning and watching her as she cradled our baby in her arms lovingly, looking up at me and occasionally giving me a loving wink while passing me the chocolate colored eyed, purple-haired child, all that goes away when she holds me and tells me to shut my mouth.

And I thank the Goddess that she has some backbone… because that, along with everything else that used to annoy me to no end, makes me love her… especially when she says those two simple words:

"Hold me."

* * *

Like it? So fluffy I'm so happy that I can write fluff!

Please review! Tomorrow I'll have a new onsehot for you guys to read... a Jamie x Gina... a comedy/romance in response to Rhianwen's challenge on The Village Square Forum... so far I love how it's coming along... be warned that it's fluffy too and may have some yuri... but, hey, I love it so far! And what's better than a little non-canon/unexpected pairing goodness?

Review! Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
